I Heard
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: This time I can think of. any cruel me. I'm not going to seize the lover of my own. or you could say my friend


**Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**NaruSaku**

**Hurt**

**My First Story for English –Hope Like-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I 'll tell you first of my situation now. Naruto Namikaze name. Or you could say my best friend since I was ten years old. When he moved to my school and I who became her first friend. Apart from that, I also have a friend who named Hyuuga Hinata .

Of elementary, junior high and even high school I, Hinata and Naruto together. I think Naruto likes me because he's always looking for attention to me. And I love it . I realized when I entered high school grade 1.

At that time, I wanted to express my feelings, but I got the gossip that undemonstrative Hinata on Naruto. And that makes me sick is they who have been dating for two weeks without I know they say the slightest.

I was really hurt at the time. I even intend to take it from Hinata. But they are always sticking closeness makes me hard. Except when Naruto lean on me and we were making out properly lover in general, but I know, it would not have been possible.

and until now, until I'm 24, a four step epidemic, I still can not have it, even now I actually hurt because he will marry my best friend, Hinata.

from the beginning I did know, the girl who will get heart Naruto, because she was the first to ensnare him in a soft heart. Sad indeed if this feels like, but what can we do, saying it was already bored.

I am now, and she was in one of the famous cafe in Konoha. I actually already know, he would say nothing, but I just shut up, I do not want to be seen being expects something, including me who was expecting Naruto now.

"I Heard, you will move to Itally? " I Said with a imposing a smile. Tch, this makes me sick. I wanted to stop his and was saying that I was desperately fighting back tears because he. I was fighting back tears. khe, Haruno Sakura is usually weeping for crying, it is not elite at all.

**I Always smile for you, actually tried to smile.**

"Yeah, i going along with she over there. We are going to holiday. " He said with a growing a smile. I wanted to scratch his face because they made me really sick. I wanted to scratch his face with sharp nails that he knows his pain, but exceed it. and my hand also want to rip his mouth because he was still able to smile after he was hurt by will marry with Hinata.

**Moment with you i'm always smiling. Rather, trying to smile. You were always with hime, and when i'm with you too, feel how, my heart, feels like in slices with a sharp sword pitches.**

"Oh. You're going to get married there? " I asked with a smile still forced. God, I really want to cry right now. He did not even notice that my fingers were squeezing my skirt with firmly. I really want to close my mouth so as not to ask about things that would make me feel more sick. I'm sure he would never feel the pain that I guess except when he would be left Hinata fitting their wedding ceremony.

**And at its peak, i guess i really should letting you with him. It feels it very sad, so far, i can hear you're when you talk, you learned over my shoulder when you sad, and i are always with you during this time.**

"Hahaha, yeah, you're right. Very right. i'm going to marry him there. " He still did not realize who i was teary. increasingly strong hand squeezes skirt I was wearing so increased tangles. ah, I hope that there is a black hole that sucked so I could disappear from this earth with a painful cry.

**It self is not sensitive. So intensive. Even when i was biting my lower lip as tears, he still does not realize itu.**

"If so, s-survivor. " I can not stand it. Immediately stood up and walked away before there was the sound that really got me dumbfounded.

"I know you like me, but, why not you ever tell me? " What?! Why he knows!. My tears are not able to help my self. Flowing just like that like river flow.

"H-how did you know?! "I asked without reversing my body. Tears are flowing. I dont care about the visiting whispererers when they saw me.

"Someone told me. " He casually replied.

"Who? Who?! " I turned my back and looked at her hate. Hate because i can not forget my feelings to her even though he was hurt. Hate when he smiles at me with sincere, and hate it when feeling increasingly upset as he held out her hand for me to sit back.

"Sit down, please. "

"Hinata asked me to be with you. But, i dont like you, well, the purpose of love. " Pauses a moment before he looked at me with a soft smile. "Heard Sakura-chan, i love Hinata, not you. Forget about me and find my successor. I would strongly feel guilty if you still love me. I will soon be married to Hinata. You're best friend. " What?! I had no idea whatsoever that tells about me and my best friend.

what? Hinata? who said that? oh, god. moreover this? why Hinata advised me that along with her boyfriend? and I've been meaning to pick it up. So what? if she knows why he did not let me with him first? but more importantly, why did she tell Naruto with me when their marriage had its fingers? why? the questions revolve around the head made me dizzy. I closed my eyes for a moment to think. god, these days, so making my emotions are mixed.

"If so... can i ask for a hug goodbye? "The words came out of my mouth after a few minutes my brain to digest what was said Naruto. really, why Hinata did that? and actually I want to say is, what really happened? I seemed to forget about everything.

I would not have the heart to win the man he loved was my best friend. I suppose she does not know, but it turns out. Ah, should i punched his shoulder when his marriage as a sign because she managed fool me. Huh, that girls. Plain, sweet and cute, deserve attributed to the man i loved. Handsome, dashing, and cheerful. Guess its not a bad combination.

"Does not. Because we will meet again at the wedding ceremony, and when that time comes you should be able to forget you're feeling to me. " I just smile a heard it saying.

"And Sakura-chan. I guess i should get going, i already come up car pool. Bye."

He then stepped from the table that we live after smiling at me. Yeah, i think, i did have to forget the fox man.

actually I'm not sure if I could forget him. not sure. but I will try as much as possible, I do not want to disappoint my best friend for the second time. do not want to do it again. after she knew I wanted to take it, I did not want him to know that I still have this feeling. yes, for the sake of my friend, I will try to forget his. whatever happens.

"Bye. " _and goodbye for my love_

I guess i have to keep myself busy after this.

_Drt Drt Drt_

The sound made me turn my collar placket. I took my Android stored there. Sasori Akasuna name clearly displayed onscreen makes me sigh. sure about the company . I said to myself .

" Yeah." I answered with a lazy and rested my hand on the table . honestly , I'm so bored right now , so can not be bothered .

"You have to go to the office now . Parties Sabaku ask complain because one of the boxes of goods delivered damaged . " Words that made me stare. What ? why can?!

" What ? ! Why can ? ! " Screams spontaneity that makes visitors cafe looking at me . sucks ." I do not know . " Answer laid there to piss now ." Oh , god . " My hand reflexively holding my head is now throbbing pain . what else is there ? Sabaku is pretty troblesome company in handling performance , and why there is only a careless employee ?!

"You have to stay late after this , Haruno -sama." Voice back there to piss. I almost hit the table if I do not see people who are whispering to me scornfully .

" Yes, Sasori. I 'll be there right away. " After that I terminate the connection and stood, then bowed before walking away with a small mouth grumbling. and I would really late now.

**And I'm learning now. that love does not have to have. –Annonymous-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Yukori Kazaqi-**

**.**

**.**

**-Review Please-**


End file.
